


tonight i'm dressed up in gold

by sohncore



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, but there is some plot, juyeon fucks eric in a skirt, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohncore/pseuds/sohncore
Summary: Juyeon had to be dreaming. This was a wet dream, and Juyeon would wake up soon to his cold bed and painfully hard dick.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	tonight i'm dressed up in gold

**Author's Note:**

> this is a christmas gift for a friend i love very dearly. thank you for putting up with my constant ramblings, among everything else. merry christmas and a happy new year <3

Comebacks meant busy schedules, and no busy schedule was complete without an appearance on Knowing Bros. That’s how Juyeon found himself squeezing his knees behind a school desk, watching the scene unfold in front of him. The challenge was to act out a couple skit, and after winning a game of Rock Paper Scissors, Juyeon was able to sit back in the uncomfortable wooden chair and enjoy the misery of the other members.

Following in his typical unlucky fashion, Sangyeon had lost the game and ended up cast as the male of the fictitious relationship, along with Sunwoo. The other two losers, being Eric and Younghoon, had left to put on their costumes as the female counterparts. Juyeon chucked to himself at the thought of the two in wigs and maybe a touch of red lipstick to complete the look. He shared this thought with Kevin, seated at the desk next to him, who laughed along after making a comment in English Juyeon didn’t understand. It seemed to peak Jacob’s attention, and Juyeon closed his eyes contentedly as he let their mindless chatter fade into the background. 

A light slap on his bicep brought Juyeon back to reality. He turned, ready to scold whoever it was for disturbing him, but was met with Kevin slumped over his desk, shoulders shaking with laughter. A quick glance to the front of the classroom and Juyeon realised what was so funny. Younghoon was there, looking awkwardly tall in a school uniform. A girl’s school uniform. Next to him stood Eric, and Juyeon felt his breath catch in his throat as he ran his eyes up and down his body. He took it all in, from the red striped tie and blue blazer, down to the black tartan skirt and black knee-high socks to complete the look. He felt mouth dry as his eyes finally settled on Eric’s face. The embarrassed blush decorating his cheeks was almost the same shade of red as the lipstick they’d been made to wear, and Juyeon swallowed hard.

“Fuck.” He muttered, low and under his breath. Or at least he thought it was, until he saw Kevin shoot him a look from the corner of his eye. Juyeon forced a chuckle, and Kevin seemed to let the matter go and returned to laughing at the other two. His eyes returned to Eric. Sure they had fooled around a bit (a lot), but Juyeon has never thought of him dressed like this. Not even when he was alone, when his hand wandered under the covers and his mind wandered even further. But now it was in front of him, Juyeon couldn’t tear his eyes away. He watched how the pleated fabric of the skirt fell so nicely around Eric’s lean thighs, with the socks framing them in a way that was almost criminal.

A shallow cough brought his attention back to the room. He looked around a little, cheeks warm as he realised all eyes were now on him. “Ready, Juyeon-ssi?” Heechul asked. 

Juyeon stumbled his way through an answer that seemed to please the host and the four actors took their place at the front of the classroom. Sunwoo and Younghoon went first, a cliche skit about a girl annoyed with her boyfriend for turning up late. The whole room filled with laughter as the scene ended with Sunwoo attempting to leave a kiss on Younghoon’s cheek. 

They quickly sat down, relief clear on Younghoon’s face, and the other two took their place. Their skit was a meet-cute, Sangyeon as the oblivious male and Eric as the girl carrying a few too many books. They collided in front of the chalkboard, Eric’s books hitting the ground as he faked a surprised gasp. As he bent down to pick them up, Juyeon felt the temperature in the room increase. He shifted in his seat, the wooden chair suddenly way too small for his tall frame. Eric’s eyes darted in his direction, meeting Juyeon’s for a second, and a small smirk decorated his red-painted lips. His thighs flexed as he rose, the skirt lifting dangerously high, threatening to expose more than just the tease of flesh between the hem and the cuff of his socks. The tie around Juyeon’s neck felt tight and his white shirt clung to him uncomfortably in ways he hadn’t noticed before. 

Then as quickly as it had started, it was over. Eric skipped lightly away from Sangyeon, books in hand. Sangyeon looked longingly after him in his best impression of a pining lover and the room erupted into a mixture of laughter and applause. Juyeon clapped mindlessly along, gaze burning holes into Eric’s back. Heechul jumped up to wrap up the segment, and the rest of the show went by in a blur. 

Juyeon was on autopilot, through their goodbyes and the short walk to their cars after the filming ended. His mind was filled with Eric, and it was just Juyeon’s luck the other had conveniently taken the car seat next to Juyeon. He kept his eyes trained on the tuft of brown hair (Changmin? Sangyeon? Juyeon wasn’t sure) peeking over the headrest in front of him until a warm hand slid over his own with a gentle squeeze.

“Everything okay, hyung? You look like you’re miles away.” Eric was looking at him, head tilted slightly to one side. Juyeon blinked a few times, opening and closing his mouth before answering.

“Uh, yeah.. I’m fine.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with his free hand. Eric was still looking at him with soft eyes, leaning in slightly as he rested on the bag clutched under his arm. 

“Sure? You know you can tell me anything.” The sincerity in Eric’s voice was betrayed by the slight smile gracing his lips. Juyeon was confused, but shook it off.

“I know, Youngjae-yah. Just tired.” Eric pursed his lips at Juyeon’s words, then hummed before settling his head against the other shoulder. Juyeon sighed, ignoring the feeling building in the pit of his stomach. He knew he was in for a long ride home.

A few days had passed after the filming and Juyeon’s mind hadn’t stopped racing. He’d become more than well acquainted with his right hand in the short time since, yet the image of thighs beneath checked pleats wouldn’t leave him alone. He felt guilty every time he saw Eric and his dick stirred in his pants, the flush that painted his face dangerously close to giving him away. For this exact reason, Juyeon had been avoiding the younger, and he could tell Eric had noticed. 

After messing up the same step for the third time that practice, Juyeon was sat in front of the long mirror of the dance studio, eyes closed as he rested his head against his knees. A cold water bottle rolled into his foot, and turning his head he saw Eric taking a sip from his own. He tried not to let his eyes linger on the movement of Eric’s neck as he swallowed, instead nodding to the other in silent thanks and taking a drink himself. They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds, before Eric shuffled closer and placed a hand gently on Juyeon’s knee. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, the same soft eyes as the last time they’d spoken staring back at Juyeon. 

Juyeon ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. “No. I mean… I don’t think so?” He cringed at his own words, covering with a smile. Eric smiled back, the small left curve of his lips Juyeon knew so well. 

“Oh, good. I thought you were avoiding me, hyung.” Eric said with a small laugh, before adding, “Meet me in the studio later, yeah? There’s something I’ve been wanting to show you.” Juyeon dreaded the idea of being so close to Eric, the two of them alone under the purple studio lights, but he figured the younger needed help with some lyrics or something.

“Sure, Youngjae.” He patted the hand on his knee before getting up, throwing himself into the rest of the dance practice in an attempt to forget everything that had happened.

Juyeon had stayed in the dance studio late, long after everyone had left. He’d perfected every move so much he was convinced he could do the dance in his sleep, but he still couldn’t bring himself to leave. Allowing himself a rare break, he unlocked his phone to 3 texts and a missed call from Eric. “Shit..” He frantically threw his things into his bag, sliding a beanie haphazardly over his messy hair and sprinted from the room. He was out of breath by the time he reached his and Eric’s shared studio, flinging the door open in his rush. To his surprise, Eric was still there, scribbling away into a notebook. 

“Youngjae… I’m so sorry..” Juyeon managed, in between pants. “I got caught up with dance practice and before I knew it, hours had passed and I saw your calls and texts and-”

“It’s okay, hyung. I know you were working hard.” Eric cut him off with a soft laugh, turning away from his writing. “At least you weren’t ignoring me this time.”

Juyeon felt his face heat up. “No, Youngjae-yah, I wasn’t avoiding you. I was just… busy..” Eric smirked, and Juyeon looked down, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

“I know you were avoiding me, Juyeonie-hyung. I saw the way you looked at me in that school uniform.” Eric’s voice had a teasing lilt to it. He picked himself up from the desk and walked slowly over to Juyeon, tilting the older’s chin up with a finger. He leaned in close to Juyeon’s ear, hot breath washing over his skin as he whispered, “I know you liked it.” Juyeon swallowed audibly. Eric pulled back to flash him a bright smile, the tension suddenly dissipating. He patted Juyeon on the shoulder before maneuvering him into the chair he had just vacated. 

“Wait here, hyung. I need to get the thing I wanted to show you.” Eric chirped, grabbing his bag from beside the desk before leaving the room. Juyeon felt like his head was spinning. He didn’t understand how Eric could go from 0 to 100 and back to 0 again so quickly, but it certainly made his life interesting. The sound of the door opening a few minutes later made Juyeon jump to attention. Eric stood in front of the now-closed door, still with his hoodie on from before. But. Juyeon blinked a few times. He couldn’t believe what he saw. The same black tartan skirt that had been terrorizing his thoughts, the black knee-high socks that complimented it so well. Eric was wearing them. Right there, in their studio. 

“Youngjae-yah.. what.. what are you doing?” Juyeon’s words came out breathless. He shook his head slightly in disbelief. 

“What does it look like, Juyeon-hyung? I didn’t know you were into this kind of thing, but when you looked at me like that I knew I had to have it.” He grinned as he gestured towards the bag beside him. Juyeon realised it was the same bag he’d held so tightly during the ride back from the filming. 

“I would have taken the full uniform, but I don’t think I’d have got away with it. I had to settle for these.” Eric smoothed out the front of his skirt and it shifted against his thighs in a way that made Juyeon feel lightheaded. He wanted to ruin him. He wanted to pull on his hair and roam his hands under the short, too short skirt. He wanted to bend him over their desk and- 

“Hyung.” Eric’s voice snapped Juyeon out of his thoughts. He bit his lip as he looked up at the younger. Eric walked slowly towards him, swinging his hips with every step. Once he reached Juyeon, he settled himself onto his lap, looping his arms behind his neck and leaning in. “Is this what you wanted?” 

Eric trailed his lips down from Juyeon’s ear, brushing them lightly along his jaw. He finally arrived at Juyeon’s lips, licking his own before sliding them together. The kiss was slow, deep, and Juyeon let his hands grip onto Eric’s hips as their tongues mingled. Eric moaned lightly into the kiss, grinding his ass onto Juyeon’s dick through his sweats. 

Juyeon slid his hands up from Eric’s hips underneath his hoodie. He ran them over his chest before removing it, leaving Eric in just the skirt and socks. Juyeon had to be dreaming. This was a wet dream, and Juyeon would wake up soon to his cold bed and painfully hard dick. 

“Hyung, do something. God.” Eric whined, grinding down harder to get a reaction. Juyeon’s hands grabbed onto Eric’s thighs, and he kissed him again, this time messier and more desperate than the last. He pulled back and moved to Eric’s neck, sucking a purpling bruise onto the junction of his shoulder. 

Eric sat up onto his knees to let Juyeon shimmy his sweats down. As he shifted his weight back down, their dicks brushed together deliciously. Juyeon‘s toes curled and his grip was bruising on Eric’s thighs.

“No underwear?” Juyeon groaned. Eric just smirked in response and rocked his hips forward so their dicks touched again. Juyeon let a hand creep underneath the skirt to wrap around Eric’s dick and pressed his thumb in the slit, making Eric hiss. His other hand moved to grab Eric’s ass as he stroked the younger a few slow, teasing times. 

“Shit, don’t tease..” Juyeon would have laughed at how desperate Eric was if he wasn’t on the brink of losing his own mind. He traced the rim of Eric’s hole, surprised at the wetness he felt. 

“I’m already prepped, hyung. Couldn’t stop thinking of you.” Juyeon moaned, Eric’s words sending a shock of arousal straight to his dick. He slips two fingers in without much resistance, fucking them into him until Eric was writhing in his lap. 

“More, need more.” Eric whined in between soft pants, which awarded him a light slap on the thigh from Juyeon for his impatience. They’ve done this so many times, and Eric is never satisfied until he’s filled to the brim with Juyeon’s cock. The slap made the skirt bounce slightly, and Juyeon bit his lip to hold back a moan. 

Eric shifted back a little, freeing Juyeon’s neglected dick from under him. The older went to touch, but Eric batted his hand away. He spat in his own hand and stroked Juyeon until he decided he was wet enough, precum and saliva making a mess on the chair beneath them. They locked eyes, and Eric lifted himself into position above Juyeon’s cock. The stare was heated, unwavering as Eric eased himself onto Juyeon. All the things unsaid between them hung in the air, like the strings on a guitar tuned too tightly. Eric’s back arched obscenely, his heat greedily taking in Juyeon as he sank down. 

Juyeon could feel it, from the back of his throat down to the tips of his toes. Eric seated himself fully against his hips and Juyeon felt the hem of the skirt brush against his own thighs. “Fuck, Youngjae. You’re so pretty like this.” He couldn’t stop the soft encouragements from spilling out as they sat still for a few breaths. 

Eric rolled his hips shallowly, experimentally. He bunched the skirt up at his waist as he picked up the pace, capturing Juyeon’s lips in a bruising kiss of teeth and tongue. It was loud and messy, the way they both liked it, and Juyeon thrust upwards to meet Eric’s bounces. He pulled back to breathe into the other’s mouth, tugging on the skirt in his hand.

“Let go, let me see it.” He practically begged. He felt Eric smile against his lips as they kissed again. The skirt was free now and bounced with every lift of his hips. The head of Eric’s cocked peeked out from underneath, and the little bit of friction it gave him made him keen, barely audible over the wet sounds that filled the studio. 

Eric looked obscene like this, fucking himself onto Juyeon’s dick in his pretty skirt. His head was thrown back in pleasure, exposing the column of his throat as it constricted with each desperate noise he made. It made Juyeon thrust harder, deeper, as he watched the boy above him come apart.

“I‘m close, hyung..” Eric stuttered out. His movements became more erratic, so Juyeon gripped his hips and took over. Eric rested his forehead against the other, snaking a hand between them to jerk himself in time with Juyeon’s thrusts. It didn’t take long for him to tip over the edge, impossibly tight around Juyeon as he moaned out his name and decorated his skirt with ropes of cum. Juyeon tensed beneath him, feeling Eric tremble as he filled him with his own hot release.

They stayed like that, breathing each other in as they came down from their highs. Juyeon had started to soften inside Eric and gently pulled out, the other hissing at the sudden emptiness. As Eric lifted his hips to let Juyeon readjust in the seat, some of the cum dribbled from his hole and onto the cuff of his socks. Juyeon swiped it up with his finger, telling Eric to open up, so he could let him taste. Eric sucked on the finger earnestly, before leaning back and laughing, breathy and fucked out. 

“Did you like it?” He asked, voice hoarse. Juyeon couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yes, yes I did. And we are not taking that skirt back.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from shameless by all time low (fitting, huh). as always kudos and comments are appreciated! merry christmas everyone!


End file.
